1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a lens barrel support device which may guide laser light onto a substrate to form a pattern on the substrate, and a maskless exposure apparatus having the lens barrel support device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exposure apparatuses are apparatuses which may align a mask provided with a pattern on a substrate provided with a photoresist layer formed on the surface thereof, and then irradiate light onto the photoresist layer of the substrate through the mask so as to from a pattern corresponding to the pattern of the mask on the photoresist layer. However, there is a maskless exposure apparatus which irradiates light having a pattern directly onto a substrate without a mask so as to form a pattern corresponding to the pattern of the light directly on the substrate.
The maskless exposure apparatus uses a light modulator and thus requires a two-step projection optical system focusing light or enlarging light intervals as well as an illumination optical system provided in a lens barrel guiding and irradiating light onto a substrate. Therefore, the lens barrel used in the maskless exposure apparatus has a greater length than that of a lens barrel used in a general exposure apparatus.